Welcome to Valley School Naruto and Friends
by KcbSandFlower
Summary: The naruto gang comes to America as foriegn students. the students and staff think that they came for a better ED. But there here on a mission to look for two kids more powerful than the three Sannin together.The Gang is forced to live like 6TH Graders!
1. The New Students

Welcome to Valley School

Naruto and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sad but true

There will be some people that aren't in the show ok, me and my friend are in the story just so you know she sits next to Tenten and I sit next to Garra this is my first fanfic so don't flame me!

CHAPTER 1

NEW STUDENT'S

It was the first day for them at Mitchell school the bell rang all the students

were lining up to do exercises the teacher walked up to greet the new students.

The teacher said ''Hello you must be: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Rock Lee, Garra, Shikamarru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata.'' ''Wow that was a mouthful'' she said.

I am your new teacher Mrs. William's. "Temari is not here she cought a cold while we were one the plane along with Rock Lee", Gaara said coldly to the teacher.

Aw the poor kids I hope they get better Mrs. Williams said. "Well lets get you all, lined up to do the exercises,'' she said.

Not knowing what kind of exercises they do, all of them took out a suriken or a kunai.

''So what do we have to do today target practice, battle, or controlling our chakra'', they said.(yea they forgot that they were in America and that we don't do ninja stuff.) She look at them all like they were freaks and started twitching.

"Oh no we don't exercise like you do in Japan!" She said hesantly "The other students will show what to do, ok let's go!"

Later in class they represented them selfs in front of the class. By saying their names and three things that they like to do.

"Hi I am Naruto and I love to eat Raman, I like to go on missions, and train with my friends," "Hi my name is Sakura and I like to go on missions, train with my friends, "and to admire someone,"

"My name is Sasuke I like to beat my opponents, go on missions, and train by my self to gain more power". The rest the other new student said what they needed to say too.(again I say they forgot.) (It Takes to long to write all what all the others say.)

''Ok lets get you some seats'' the teacher said. Naruto you will sit down next to Sean, Sakura you will sit down next to Steven, Sasuke you will sit next to Alissa,

Tenten you will sit next to Alexa, Rock Lee would sit next to Amie if he was here today, Garra you will sit next to Sandra, Shikamarru sit next to Marie.,

Neji sit next to Ren, Temari would sit next to Dan if she was here also, Hinata sit next to Beth. And that's it. Now that we got you all seated lets began class.

Please review I would really like it , i'll try updating soon. )


	2. Class in Session

Welcome to Valley School Naruto and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hi peoples so how did you like my story so far like I said before this is my first fanfic so don't flame me!

CHAPTER 2

Class in Session

Today is a little different class. This morning I will give you 20 Minuets

each to have a quit meeting with the new students. You will talk to them

four at a time, in number order; #1, #2, #3, and #4 you go first. (I skipped a lot of numbers again it takes to along to write.) Ok numbers

19 -27 it's your turn. Most of the new student's made many friends' accept

Garra. ''Garra since you scared off all of the student's I will have to

Assign you a friend.'' ''who would like to be Garra's friend.'' everyone's

hand was down. Anyone who raises their hand gets no home work a week!

One hand few into the air. "So Sandra you would like to be Gaara's

friend?" "Yea sure why not," she said. She turned around to face Gaara. "Nice to meet you Gaara and welcome to our school it will be great to have you here", she smiled.

Sorry it's a short chapter I'll try updating once or twice a day but no

Promises.


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Note

Sorry I can't update for a while my Dad banded me from the computer for a week! I'll give you two chapters next week. Again I'm so sorry about this.

To my reviewers, KcbSandFlower


	4. Rules of the school

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, accept for Alexa and Sandra

Thanks to all the poeple who review even though not many of you did but if you did like it heres a new chapter.

Welcome to Valley school Naruto and Friends

CHAPTER 3

Rules of the School

Recap: ''So Sandra you would like to be Gaara's friend?'' Mrs. Williams asked.

"Yea sure why not, she said. Sandra said." She turned round to face Gaara,

nice to meet you Gaara welcome to our school it will be great have to you

here She smiled. End of recap (Shukaku is bold)

Gaara: "wow she's the only one who said yes."

"She must have had a lot of courage do that, and she sits next to you too."

Why the hell are you here Shukaku?"

"Because I can, so shut up."

Gaara growled

"You like her don't you?" Shukaku ask.

"No!"

"Yes I think you do."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!"

"No don't like her, now go away."

"I'm still here."

"What you were still talking?" He said sarcastically

"Man there's know reason to talk to you any more I'm going bye."

Back in the real world

"Hey Gaara "snap snap", that's it come back into reality." Sandra said. Okay I'm Sandra Tran. Sandra Tran was girl with black hair in two braids , brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, is very very tall, and is also very kind, but if you make her mad wow you don't wanna be around when that happens.

Gaara have tell you the stupid school rules even if know one follows them it's just a standard here. "Okay so here are the rules; no fighting, no cursing, no weapons are permitted, no talking

in any other language other than English, unless you only know one language, no sexual harassment or any other harassment, no running on the black top, and no make up." She finished trying to catch her breath.

"Hey what's the make up thing suppose to mean!?" "Well you are wearing make up are you not." She said. "I'm an insomniac woman." he growled as the bell rang. "It's time for recess class." Mrs. Williams said. "All of you that have a partner show them around the school."

Sorry for the short chapters I 'll try to make them longer but no promises, don't kill me for the insomniac thing, I saw it on a icon and thought it was funny, and I didn't put in there to Dis Gaara because I think he's is cool. please review I would really like it. I want at least 12 reviews be for next posted.


End file.
